


a (fucking) funeral

by oceanic (jangmun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boss!Chanyeol, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Mentions of Death, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic
Summary: Chanyeol hates funerals, they're too formal, too inconvenient. But there's one he needs to attend the most.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	a (fucking) funeral

Chanyeol hates tight fitting clothes. Or maybe he just hates suits in general, because they stick out awkwardly by his waist, and the sleeves don’t ever sit right. But Junmyeon is flattening the front, shaking his head and sighing with the slightest bit of annoyance. “I can’t believe you’re actually going to go.”

“I gotta be there for the family, right?” Chanyeol smiles. “Besides, I have you with me, what could go wrong?”

It’s a rhetorical question, anything and everything can go wrong when it’s with Chanyeol. A peaceful day is nothing but a dream, after all. And Junmyeon knows this, because he comes prepared with his gun ad his attitude, guiding Chanyeol from the car to the doors of the funeral home.

He pays a visit to the body first, open casket and despite the number of times he’s been in this situation it still leaves him with an unsettled feeling. “Oh, Chanyeol. I didn’t think you’d show up.”

Chanyeol gives the old woman a short smile, kissing the top of her hand and glancing back at the casket. “I knew little of Sehun.” It’s a boldfaced lie. Sehun’s mother can’t know that. At least not at the day of his funeral. “But hearing of what happened, and that it was in my territory, I couldn’t help but pay my respects.”

His mother wipes away her tears. “It just happened so suddenly. I—I thought I did everything right—"

Chanyeol rubs her back, pulling her into a side hug. “Don’t blame yourself alright? He wouldn’t want you to.” He's got to admit, he's a damn good actor.

Junmyeon warns him of getting too close, an all too familiar warning message, one Chanyeol should’ve taken seriously a few months ago. And yet, he didn’t, and in the light of his own mistakes he’s here, mourning the loss of a man he knew too much about, a man who knew too much of him.

The funeral goes just as any normal one does, the loved ones say a few things, Chanyeol gets bored with each passing minute, the usual. He reminds himself that this is one of the reasons he avoids these things, that becoming too vulnerable to the public can damage his reputation. Junmyeon is somehow still more stoic than he is, remaining stone faced as they lower Sehun into the ground.

And as ironic as it is, the sun is shining above their heads, reflecting off the metal plating of the casket. Chanyeol tries to hide his emotions, but of all of the funerals he’s been to, this has been the worst. _“You shouldn’t go. You’re too close to him as it is.”_ Junmyeon is right.

When it’s all over, Junmyeon leads Chanyeol back to the car, where the two sit in silence for a minute, until he finally decides to speak. “His mother is too kind for this world.”

“You shouldn’t have even come to this in the first place."

“I know.” Chanyeol watches the rest of the people slowly drive away. The endings of funerals are always so strange, so awkward. He never knows what to say, what to do. “I couldn’t… I had to.”

“You’re the one who got to close.”

“I’m the one who did a lot of things, Myeon.”

At home, Junmyeon stays in the living room, just beside Chanyeol on the couch, dealing with the cigarette smoke. It’s a little too quiet for Chanyeol’s liking. “Did I make a mistake?” Chanyeol asks.

“I already warned you enough times.”

“I know.”

“Then stop whining, please. You’re giving me a headache.”

Chanyeol knows that. But being the boss comes with a certain amount of stress and at this point Chanyeol can’t even handle it. Junmyeon looks at him. “I told you that you were too close to him.”

“You wouldn’t think that six months of knowing someone could be too close.”

“You were fucking him every other night, how much closer could you have gotten?”

Sehun was pretty. A bit naïve, compliant when Chanyeol needed a quick fuck, cute when he made attempts to take Chanyeol on a date, lovely in every single way. Too close.

Chanyeol needs privacy, not because he craves it but because Sehun was too innocent for the world. Too puppy eyed to understand Chanyeol’s job, too academic to understand crime life. Outsiders can never join the family, that’s just a rule. “You knew what would happen, but you still did it.” Junmyeon looks at him again.

He doesn’t like ordering hits on people. Or rather, on people who aren’t his enemy, people who haven’t betrayed him, people who didn’t flip. Sehun was only necessary. “You miss him, don’t you?”

Chanyeol looks up. “How could I miss the person I let die at my hands?”

“Because you loved him.”

Maybe it’s true. Chanyeol wouldn’t believe it for anything, but maybe he did love Sehun. Maybe that’s why he knows it’s better this way, that he won’t be on the wrong side of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I'm not sorry. :D


End file.
